


Control

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom Sex, Clothed Wetting, Consensual Underage Sex, Dean Pissing, Desperation, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dean, Female Dean Winchester/Male Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Omorashi, Pervy Castiel, Public Sex, Purposed Wetting, Semi-Public Sex, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenaged Fem!Dean and her teacher, Castiel have been in a relationship for some time and he holds her after class one day, only to make her drink enough water she wets herself. </p>
<p>~Explicit Underage Sex~</p>
<p>Depending on the type of reader you are, you've been warned. Or you're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely utter trash. I apologise. This is shameful. But I watched too much porn last night so...#BlameThePorn.

“Mr. Novak?” A girl called, raising her hand in the air. 

 

“Yes, Charlie?” He replied, turning around from writing on the board. 

 

“Can I go to the bathroom?” She asked. 

 

“Sure.” He answered with a small smile. 

 

“Can I go, too?” Dean chimed, raising her hand. 

 

“No.” Cas stated, turning back to the board. 

 

“But you just let Charlie go.” She argued. 

 

“And I said no.” Cas said. 

 

“Can I go after she gets back?” Dean groaned. 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Cas snapped. 

 

“He really hates you.” Sam laughed, nudging Dean in the ribcage. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Dean snorted, going back to taking notes. 

 

* * *

Charlie got back from the bathroom and Dean immediately asked to go to the bathroom again. Cas shot her down without hesitation and she sat grumpy and squirmy in her seat. 

 

After the class ended, Dean began shoving her things into her bag. 

 

“Dean, stay with me after class, please.” Cas ordered, not looking up from what he was writing on his notepad. 

 

“Why?” Dean argued. 

 

“Because I said so.” Cas replied. 

 

Dean sighed and slumped down in her seat, crossing her arms. 

 

“You want me to wait for you?” Sam asked. 

 

“Nah. This’ll probably be a while.” Dean rolled her eyes at her brother. 

 

“You sure?” He continued. 

 

“Yes, Sam.” Dean drawled. “Go home. I’ll be there when I get there.” 

 

“You can’t stay out of trouble for one day can you?” Sam sighed. 

 

“No, she can’t.” Cas interrupted, stepping up from his desk and walking over to hers. “You’re dismissed, Samuel.” 

 

Sam nodded silently and walked out of the room, admittedly slightly scared of their teacher. 

 

Once Sam left, the door locked behind him and Cas immediately smiled widely at Dean. 

 

“You are so beautiful today.” Cas said, sitting on the edge of her desk and brushing some hair out of her face. 

 

“I know I am. Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at me all day.” She smiled. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to hide it.” Cas chuckled, sitting backwards in Dean’s lap and starting to kiss her. 

 

“What are you playing at here, Cas?” Dean asked, giggling as he lightly brushed his fingertips against her thigh as he snuck his hand up her skirt. 

 

“Does it need to be stated?” Cas replied, using his other hand to slide up the back of her shirt and undo her bra. 

 

Dean pulled the straps over her arms and then pulled it out from under her shirt. “Fuck, I hate bras.” 

 

“Me, too.” Cas growled, roughly kissing her neck while still walking his fingers around her thighs. 

 

“For very different reasons I’m sure.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“That’s probably true.” Cas mused, mumbling into the soft skin of her neck. 

 

“You just want constant access to my tits.” Dean stated. 

 

“That’s definitely true.” Cas smiled, taking his hand out from her skirt and sliding it up her shirt with the other one and rubbing her breasts. 

 

“Why are you so fucking hot to me?” Dean asked, moaning lightly. 

 

“I thought I was hot to everyone? Not just you.” Cas said. 

 

“You are. But we’ve been alone for a minute and my panties are soaked. You’re the fucking devil, Castiel.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Are they now?” Cas chuckled darkly. 

 

“Feel for yourself.” Dean replied. 

 

“Maybe I will.” Cas breathed, pulling himself from Dean’s take to look her in the face as he took his hands out from her shirt and put one back up her skirt. He rubbed two fingers up and down her panties, pausing on upwards motions to give special attention to her clit. “I love how turned on I make you.” 

 

“I hate it.” Dean moaned. “You don’t know how many times I’ve had to leave your class and go straight to the bathrooms and get off.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” Cas replied, pushing Dean’s chin up to look at him with his free hand. “What gets you worked up?” 

 

“Everything.” Dean panted, Cas sliding his hand into her panties and rubbing circles over her clit, making her moan loudly. “Anything.” 

 

“Like what?” Cas asked. 

 

“When you look at me.” Dean whimpered. “Not those passing glances, but those times you tell me to do something or when you’re just teaching a lesson, but you’re staring at me the whole time. And I can just tell what you’re thinking. And I start thinking it, too. Or those times that you’ll walk by and touch me really subtly, your hand on my shoulder, brushing my arm as you walk by, or even when you bend over to talk to whoever’s sitting in front of me and I just stare because your ass is that good.” 

 

“And then?” Cas asked, putting his second hand up her skirt and pushing two fingers inside of her. 

 

“Well I start thinking things. About getting fucked - being taken by behind, getting my hair pulled. About making love - getting held, being kissed, letting someone else take control for the time being.” Dean continued. 

 

“Have you ever touched yourself in class, Dean?”

 

Dean silently nodded, moaning loudly as he slipped another finger in. 

 

“Have you ever orgasmed in class?” Cas proceeded. 

 

“A few times.” Dean moaned. “When I orgasm, I pretend that I’m coughing or having a stomach cramp or something, but no one knows but me.” 

 

“How does no one ever see you?” Cas asked, rubbing her clit quicker and making her moan more often and louder.

 

“No one looks close enough.” Dean laughed. “If I wear a large hoodie, I can pretend my hands are in the pockets, but really, one’s inside and down my panties. Or sometimes I just forget I’m in class and start going at it, hand in my pants right there but no one even notices.” 

 

“That’s so clever.” Cas mused. “Only you would think of something that clever.” 

 

“I try not to do it often though. So don’t hold your breath.” Dean chuckled, inhaling sharply with plea surely. “Most of the time I just go into the bathroom and sit down on one of the toilets, pull my panties down, and just go at it as much as I want, both my hands in between my legs, rubbing my clit, fingering my pussy.” 

 

“Has anyone ever walked in on you?” Cas replied. 

 

“Plenty of times, but I don’t think anyone cares that much. I’m not the only girl who likes to touch herself, you know.” Dean purred. 

 

“At school?” Cas raised his eyebrows. 

 

“No, that’s mostly guys. But we’re all sisters in here. If one of us wants to get off in the bathroom, who are the rest of us to judge?” Dean sang. 

 

“Tell me more.” Cas ordered, rubbing her clit and moving his fingers inside her even faster. 

 

“One time…I was sitting in a weird position and I had such a great fucking orgasm that day, I squirted all over the bathroom door. It was so hot.” Dean breathed. “And one time, you’d been teasing me all class and I didn’t even make it to the bathroom. I had an orgasm right where I was standing in the hallway. Lucky me no one was around.”

 

“God I love sensitive teenager sex drives right now.” Cas growled. “Tell me something even dirtier.” 

 

“How much dirtier?” Dean asked. 

 

“Dirty as a Trump supporter.” Cas said. 

 

“You asked for it.” Dean smirked, growing close to climax. “One, one time I was sitting on the toilet, really really turned on. I had my legs kinda raised in the air because it just felt really nice like that for some reason, and when I came, I was so out of it from that great orgasm, that I forgot what was going on and started peeing right like that. It arched perfectly into a fountain and just went on the floor.” 

 

“Oh you naughty little thing.” Cas grinned. 

 

“But there’s more. I realized what I was doing and stopped, but then I took a moment and no one was in the bathrooms since I took my time and ran into the beginning of class, so I kept going. I had to get off a second time from how turned on I got.” 

 

“That was nowhere near as dirty as a Trump supporter, but I am so turned on regardless.” Cas stated. 

 

“Now make me come, asshole.” Dean snickered. 

 

“Yes, sir.” He nodded, moving his hands in between her legs, pressing and pushing and pulling and rubbing, until she bit her lip to prevent form being too loud as she orgasmed. 

 

Dean leaned in and whispered something into Cas’s ear. “To make it all worse, sometimes when no one’s around, I do it again.” 

 

Cas pulled his hands out from her skirt and wiped them on his shirt as he gently kissed her, laughing an “I love you, you kinky bastard.” 

 

“I love you, too.” Dean panted, kissing him back and beginning to undo his pants. She pulled his cock out and reached her hand in between her legs and used what she brought up as lubricant as she began sliding her fist up and down. 

 

“Wait. I like this shirt.” She said, pulling it off of her head and dropping it on the floor next to them. 

 

Dean went back to kissing him, one hand in his hair and the other on his dick, stroking him quickly. She moved her hand up and down his length, messily kissing him as she did so, drawing moans from his soft lips. 

 

“Cas?” She asked. 

 

“Yeah, Dean?” He replied. 

 

“I’m hungry.” She stated. 

 

“My God, Dean!” Cas exclaimed. “Can you not wait until after I get off?” 

 

“I have a one-track mind, sorry.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Would I get this done faster if I played with your ass? I can do that.” She offered. 

 

“As much as I love things going in and about my ass, I think what you’re doing right now is enough.” Cas said. 

 

“So do you ever get turned on in class because of me?” Dean smiled. 

 

“All the time.” Cas answered. 

 

“Do you ever touch yourself in class thinking of me?” Dean asked. 

 

“I try not too considering having a penis, when I’m turned on it’s much more obvious.” Cas replied. 

 

“That’s not what I asked.” Dean smirked. 

 

“I have. Sometimes.” Cas whispered. 

 

“Do you fantasize about me when I’m not there?” She teased. 

 

“I don’t need to. Even on days I don’t have you, I see you around. And I don’t need to fantasize to get turned on by you.” Cas stated. 

 

“Good.” Dean growled, increasing her pace and the intensity of her hand immensely, causing Cas to gasp. 

 

“Come on.” She begged into his ear. “Come all over me.” 

 

“Alright.” Cas panted, stopping from holding back and letting himself build up until he could feel the come just at the head of his cock, about to get out. 

 

“You make the weirdest sex faces.” Dean mused. 

 

Cas burst out laughing as he came onto her, shooting come onto her chest and stomach. 

 

“Thanks.” Cas chuckled as Dean wiped the come off of her chest and then stole a tissue off of another desk to clean her hands with. 

 

“Can I have something to eat now?” Dean asked. 

 

“What do you want?” Cas sighed, tucking himself back in his pants and handing Dean her shirt off the floor. 

 

“What do you have?” She countered. 

 

“Come.” Cas got off her and walked over to his desk. He used a key from his pocket to unlock the largest drawer. When he opened it, there was 2 of every type of candy you could imagine along with some self-serve cereal bowls, chips, and various trail mixes. 

 

“This is what’s in the secret drawer?!” Dean exclaimed. 

 

“What?” Cas asked. 

 

“We always tried to break into this drawer to find out what was in it and could never.” Dean stated. 

 

“Is that something else I have to worry about? Breaking and entering?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Hey I only do it to the other teachers now.” Dean said, taking a small package of peeps out and opening them with her fingernail. 

 

“Thanks for sparing me.” Cas snorted, closing the drawer and locking it. 

 

“You know what? I really need to pee. I’ll be right back.” Dean said, walking towards the door. 

 

“No.” Cas said sternly.

 

“No?” She scoffed. 

 

“I think you know already that you’re not getting out of this room.” Cas stated smugly. 

 

“Now I do. I had my suspicions before.” Dean mused. 

 

“I’ve wanted to make you do this for so long, Dean. And today you had that giant practice in PE and I watched you drink 3 bottles throughout the class and I knew today was the day. So it’s a matter of time of just waiting for them to hit now.” Cas explained. 

 

“Good thing I wore a skirt.” Dean laughed. 

 

“You might want to take off your panties.” Cas demanded. 

 

“Fine.” Dean pulled her wet panties down by the sides and stepped out of them. Cas took them from her hand and put them in his pocket. “Am I getting those back?” 

 

“The next time you come over, sure.” Cas smiled. 

 

“And you say I’m the kinky one.” Dean sneered. 

 

“I’m not the one who voluntarily pees on bathroom floors.” Cas responded. 

 

“No but you are the one trying to get me to do the same to your classroom.” Dean grinned. 

 

“Touché.” Cas mused, sitting down in his rolling chair and pulling Dean into his lap.

 

Dean snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. 

 

“Can I ask you a heavy question?” Dean asked. 

 

“Sure.” Cas replied. “What’s going on?” 

 

“Why me?” Dean muttered. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Why me?” Dean repeated, clearer. “Of all the girls that are attracted to you, why me?” 

 

“Because of all the girls attracted to me, you’re the only one I’m attracted to.” Cas answered. 

 

“I have small boobs, no ass, no personality. Why me?” Dean huffed. 

 

“For one, it’s called puberty. I taught you about that in 9th grade, dipshit.” Cas replied. “And I just like you. You’re wild and uncontrollable. I like that in a lover.” 

 

“Ooh. Lover is such a fancy word.” Dean sang, eating a peep. 

 

“It’s accurate though. I am in love with you.” Cas stated. 

 

“We’re gonna stay together after I graduate, right? And be an official couple?” Dean continued. 

 

“Of course.” Cas nodded. “I love you. Sincerely.”

 

“What if I want to move?” Dean asked. 

 

“I’ll move with you. I’m devoted to you, Dean.” Cas replied. “I’m not stringing you along.” 

 

“I know that, Cas.” Dean sighed. “But that doesn’t stop me from worrying.” 

 

“You’re a teenage girl, Dean. Your whole existence is getting fucked over by other people. But you have to trust someone in all this. You need me.” Cas said quietly, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“I do.” She said.

 

“So I mean considering you trust me with your life, maybe you could trust me with your love life?” Cas asked. 

 

“It’s harder said than done. You can’t just trust someone.” Dean grumbled. 

 

“I know. I don’t expect you too anytime soon. Just sometime in the future maybe.” Cas stated. “Now drink up.” 

 

Cas opened another drawer full of water bottles and loosened the cap on one and handed it to her.

 

“Oh God.” Dean laughed, taking the cap off and bringing it to her lips. 

 

Cas reached over and set two more bottles on the desk. 

 

“You don’t expect me to drink all of these?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Yes. I do. Drink as much as you can. And then some.” Cas ordered, loosening the caps on them. 

 

Dean sighed and drank the first bottle all in one go. “I don’t have to drink them all at once, right?” 

 

“I’d rather you not vomit water all over me, no.” Cas replied. 

 

“Thank fuck.” Dean laughed. “I’m telling you right now, my bladder can not hold all this on top of what else is in there.” 

 

Cas stared down at her blankly. 

 

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed. “That’s the point!” 

 

“There’s a reason you’re a year behind, isn’t there?” Cas asked. 

 

“Yeah. Someone keeps failing me in his class.” Dean huffed. 

 

“Maybe if _someone_ did their god damn homework instead of assuming fucking the teacher means free grades, they wouldn’t be failed every semester.” Cas sang. 

 

“Is it true you’re gay?” Dean asked. 

 

“Are you sane right now? Because last I checked you’re not a guy.” Cas replied. 

 

“I mean I can be an exception.” Dean said. “Sexuality is fluid.” 

 

“Where the hell did you ever get the idea I was gay?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“Everyone in the school believes it.” Dean stated. 

 

“How? Why? What?” Cas frowned. 

 

“Well it started when you fucked Principal Sanders and then he told all the gory details to his best friend - Vice Principal Warren - and then you know how he gets when he’s drunk, so Vice Principal Warren told Nurse Cruz who told Janitor Clinton who got stoned in the closet and told it all to a student who told us all.” Dean explained. 

 

“Christ.” Cas breathed. “So it’s common knowledge that I fucked the principal?” 

 

“Yeah. And I may have twisted some information so everything thinks you have a 10 inch dick and can please anyone so hard they cry afterwards.” Dean continued. 

 

“Fucking children. Why did I ever agree to this profession?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“So you did fuck the principal then?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yes. I did. Before you and I got together. But I’m not gay. I’m happily bi.” Cas stated. 

 

“How’d it happen?” Dean smiled. 

 

“If this gets around to any one else, I am going to make sure you never get into college.” 

 

Dean nodded and pretended to zip her lips and toss the key. 

 

“We were out drinking at an end of the year party and he and I were in the bathroom talking and we’d been drinking a little too much and there were some signals misinterpreted and I got rather handsy, but he was also rather handsy, and we ended up fucking in the handicapped stall.” Cas replied. 

 

“That sounds kinda hot.” Dean smiled, hesitantly picking up the second bottle of water. 

 

“It was.” Cas nodded. “Although knowing the whole school knows, makes you want to transfer out of the country though.” 

 

“No one cares.” Dean rolled her eyes. “In fact, it’s one of the reasons all the girls want you so bad - because they think they can’t have you.” 

 

“They can’t.” Cas deadpanned. 

 

“Only I can.” Dean sang, forcing herself to drink half the bottle. 

 

“Only you can.” Cas breathed, stroking her hair and swinging back and forth in the rolling chair.

* * *

Once Dean was getting so squirmy she couldn’t sit still, Cas shoved her off. 

 

“Go sit in a chair or something.” Cas said. 

 

“You go sit in a chair.” Dean sneered. 

 

“I am.” Cas stated, taking a sip from one of the open bottles of water. 

 

“I like your lap though.” Dean argued. 

 

“And I want to watch you squirm until you lose control.” Cas said. “Actually, get on a desk.”

 

Dean awkwardly climbed onto the desk, being careful not to press on her stomach too hard. 

 

“Squat above it.” Cas instructed. 

 

“What am I? A fucking bird?” Dean scoffed, doing as told and squatting above it. “This is a really weird position to sit in.” 

 

“Your skirt is riding up and I’m getting an amazing view right now.” Cas chuckled. “That’s a plus.” 

 

“Pervert.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I am.” Cas nodded, taking note of the goosebumps on Dean’s legs and arms. “You’re really desperate already aren’t you?” 

 

Dean nodded. 

 

“Don’t hold back. I want to see how desperate you are.” Cas stated. “I want to watch as you slowly lose control.” 

 

Cas got up and brought over the last bottle of water that was still mostly full. “Make it happen for me.” 

 

Dean took the bottle and slowly raised it to her lips before drinking as much of it as she could -  which left her a little over half left. 

 

She set it down on the chair by the desk, after a few minutes just sitting on the edge of the desk and dangling her legs over it. 

 

“That’s way too uncomfortable. I’m lazy. I don’t do squats for 5 seconds let alone 5 hours.” Dean stated. 

 

Cas shrugged and didn’t really care, playing with the fingers on one of her hands while sitting on the desk next to her. 

 

“You’re a weird boyfriend.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I know.’ Cas replied. 

 

“You flip back and forth between caring and sexy and I’m always confused as to what I’m supposed to be feeling right now.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Like you need to pee I hope.” Cas smirked. 

 

“Well other than that.” Dean snorted. “Whoa.” 

 

“What?” Cas asked. 

 

“I am definitely starting to feel the effects of the water.” Dean muttered. “That was really sudden.” 

 

Cas sat there silently grinning as Dean readjusted herself constantly on the desk trying to find some angle, some position to relieve the desperation on her bladder. Cas’s dick was already hard just from anticipation, straining against his jeans. 

 

“Fuck.” Dean hissed as she badly repositioned herself and felt a spurt of warmth hit her thighs. 

 

“Hold it.” Cas said. 

 

“I-I’m trying.” She stammered. “I fool around with stuff like this at home, but I always wuss out I’ve never actually _lost it_ before and this is really uncomfortable.” 

 

“But isn’t it a good kind of uncomfortable?” Cas asked. “Fighting so hard, having all this inside you, and having to hold it all back?” 

 

“Have you actually ever done the holding part before? Because this is not very nice feeling.” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Yeah. I have. A lot. It’s exhilarating once you actually start to lose it and then once you completely give in, that feeling of relief makes it all worth it.” Cas breathed, getting up and standing in front of her. 

 

“See that sounds nice. Sitting here trying to hold back five and a half bottles of water is a bit less enjoyable without that happening yet.” Dean replied. 

 

“Can you sit back?” Cas asked. “Spread your legs open?” 

 

“I can try.” Dean answered, slowly easing backwards as to not let any of her muscles relax even for a split second. She carefully brought her legs up and open to the sides on top of the desk, losing tiny dribbles as she moved. As her feet got on the surface, a large amount spilled out and she cried out. 

 

“Hold it!” Cas commanded. 

 

She tightened her muscles even more than she thought she could and held for all she could, but tiny golden droplets rolled out of her and onto the desk, Cas watching hungrily. 

 

Cas was right though, even though she was fighting so hard to stay squirming and desperate for Cas, the feeling of losing control felt amazing. Each drop started coming out faster as her muscles grew tired of holding it and she whimpered loudly. Even though this was something she was being told to do, it still felt embarrassing to have an ‘accident’. 

 

But because it was with Cas, maybe it was less embarrassing and more freeing as the time passed. 

 

The drops turned into a thin, steady stream going down to a small puddle beneath her that was quickly growing and starting to spill over the edge of the desk. 

 

“I can’t.” She pleaded, hands gripping the sides of the desk so hard her knuckles were white. 

 

“Yes, you can.” Cas said, stepping closer although out of the ‘line of fire’. “You can d-“ 

 

Dean shouted as her muscles gave in and she let out a full force stream that shot far off the desk and just formed a large puddle on the floor a couple feet in front of the desk. Cas stepped back so he could get a better view and rubbed himself through his pants as Dean still tried to control it, but had no progress. 

 

“Fuck, this feels so good.” Dean moaned as a change in pressure inside her finally seemed to happen. 

 

“I know.” Cas grinned, watching as the pee didn’t show any sign of stopping, just kept coming and creating that puddle on the floor. 

 

Dean sighed loudly as she completely stopped caring and just focused on how relieved she was feeling in that moment. She may have been sitting on a desk at school in front of her teacher boyfriend who set her up to this in the first place, but she’d be lying if she didn’t say this was one of the best experiences of her life. 

 

It was a full minute before the stream started weakening, Cas’s jaw open and underwear damp with come. It took almost another minute before Dean actually finished, a huge puddle 2 feet in front of the desk and a thick trail from the puddle up to the desk - which was also reasonably soaked on top. 

 

Cas smiled widely at her as he helped her down. “That was fucking amazing.” 

 

“It felt fucking amazing!” Dean exclaimed, standing up and feels a few stray squirts run down the sides of her legs. “Oh God I loved that.” 

 

“Here.” Dean went to put her hand down Cas’s pants but he held it away. 

 

“Don’t bother. I already came in there.” Cas snickered. 

 

“Oh God.” Dean laughed. “This was so amazing though. Oh my God, Cas.” 

 

“I know.” Cas nodded. “You should get home before people ask questions about what you’re doing here so late.” 

 

“You’re just gonna kick me out?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“I have work to do. And you have parents to report to.” Cas stated. “But this was amazing. I love you so much.” 

 

“Fine.” Dean groaned. “And I love you, too.” 

 

“And you know what?” Cas mused. “Considering I stole your panties, there’s nothing stopping you from stopping for a pee anywhere you want on the way home. I expect stories tomorrow.” 

 

“I can do that.” Dean chuckled, letting Cas hold her and kiss her. 

 

“Text you later.” Cas smiled. “Now get out of here.” 

* * *

Dean thought long and hard about what Cas said. She was almost home, but there was nothing that could create a good enough story for Cas to be satisfied. She was worried she’d have to walk a different way home and report back another day, but then a gust of wind blew and froze her freshly shaven legs. And then she got an idea. 

 

She wasn’t wearing anything under her skirt. Which meant nothing could stop her from warming up. As she walked up the block to her house, a trail of droplets followed behind her, piss running down her legs. And she felt amazingly free. She was basically pissing herself walking down the street, but no one could tell but her.

* * *

 

 

Dean sat at the front of the class the next day - which Cas knew meant trouble since she usually sat in the back to avoid attention. Cas kept watching her throughout his lesson. She did nothing abnormal at all until he noticed her intentionally knock a pencil off her desk. He bent over to pick it up and when he looked up, he saw she was once again wearing no panties. But better yet was slowly starting to relieve herself in her chair. He choked a little and covered it up by coughing and handed her back the pencil with a stoic expression on. He went back to his desk and picked up his newspaper, peeking just over the top to watch her, watch the piss run off the edge of the chair and drip onto the floor. 


End file.
